Heart Thief
by words-with-dragons
Summary: A collection of oneshots/drabbles for the Kainora Week this year (and in the future). Day 5: Kai gets his tattoos, and Tenzin's permission, at the same time.
1. Day 1 - Connection

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day one - connection]  
(modern au)

{inspired by Next To Me, Sleeping At Last}

* * *

our futures were written with crayons in colouring books

* * *

Sometimes, you'll meet someone you have a connection with instantly. Sometimes, they'll stay for a while but eventually leave. Sometimes, you have to learn to let them go. And sometimes, if you're lucky, they'll be someone you ever only say 'See you later' to.

A connection can find you anytime, least of all when you expect it. And sometimes, if you're lucky, it'll find you when you're six years old and sitting in a sandbox on a sunny day.

_###_

Jinora has always loved sandboxes. While her younger siblings love the swings (well, Meelo enjoys the swings as much as a two-year old can), shrieking with delight that grates on her eardrums, she prefers the quieter activity of building a sandcastle. There isn't a sandbox back home, so she always tries to make the most of it whenever her family came to the park.

Carefully, the six year old shifts from side to side, not wanting to get sand in her shorts while she fortifies her sandcastle. It was a little too lumpy on one side, but otherwise it looks pretty good, she thinks, sitting back to examine her work.

A kid plops down beside her in the sandbox. He has a messy undercut and a lopsided smile. "Nice sandcastle," he says. She smiles, and decides that even though she likes her time alone, that this boy can stay.

"Thanks," she pats the side of it one more time and realizes an extension of the left wing is in order, "do you want to help me build it?"

The boy may look different from her - his clothes are scruffy, and there's a hole in his jeans, but she likes his smile, which only grows as he answers, "Sure."

Jinora sticks out her hand, like she's seen her daddy do to other adults. "My name is Jinora," she pauses, and then adds, "It's nice to meet you," because that's the polite thing to do, right?

Slowly, the boy shakes her hand, as if a little unsure. "My name is Kai. It's nice to meet you too."

As the afternoon wanes on, they work on the sandcastle together. Jinora finds herself surprised that sometimes Kai starts doing things she was going to say, but didn't need to. They seem to work perfectly together.

And his favourite colour is brown, she learns, which is nice, because it's the colour of her eyes, and nobody ever likes brown the best. When he asks what hers is, she goes to say blue, and then notices that his eyes are green. A very nice shade of green that seem to sparkle. "It's green," she answers, feeling all warm inside, because now her favourite colour is different because of him.

She wonders if he'll change anything else about her, but she doesn't have much time to dwell on it, because her mother is standing over her. "Jinora sweetie, it's time to go." Pema glances down at Kai. "Who's your friend sweetie?"

"This is Kai," she says happily. "We built this sandcastle together!" She gestures towards their wonderful creation, both of them beaming proudly.

Pema smiles warmly. "It's amazing," she agrees, "but I'm afraid we have to go now Jinora."

Jinora pouts. "Can Kai build more sandcastles with me sometime?"

"I don't see why not," Pema says. She talks to Kai's mother, a handsome young man who doesn't look a lot like him, but that's fine, because he and Pema set up another playdate for the two.

"Bye Kai!" Jinora calls, gripping her mother's hand as she leaves the park.

"Bye Jinora!" Kai calls back, leaving her feeling giddy. Her first real friend. A wide smile comes onto her face, a similar one on Kai's face. His first real friend.

###

"So," the principal looks up at Kai's guardian. The man doesn't look much like the second-grader squirming in his seat, legs dangling over the chair, still too tiny to touch the ground. "Bolin, you're Kai's uncle?"

"Guardian. My brother Mako and I co-adopted him. So yes, adopted uncle...?" Bolin gives the principal a somewhat nervous smile. He had been in the middle of work when he had received a phone call saying that Kai had gotten into trouble, and he needed to come down right away - which isn't surprising, actually. Kai isn't exactly the straight-A student. Oh, he's smart enough, but has trouble sitting still, and his impulsive nature doesn't help things either. A couple of times he's even stolen objects from other students; something Mako was sure they had straightened out for good now.

"And do you know why you're here?" the principal asks. Bolin feels the question is more directed at Kai, who still refuses to look up from staring at his shoes, but he shakes his head anyway. The principal huffs a sigh. "Well, that _trouble _was punching a fourth-grader Kenny Johnson in face at recess earlier today."

"A _fourth-grader_?" Even though it was bad, Bolin can't help but be a little impressed. Picking a fight with an older kid takes guts, no matter why it happens in the first place.

"I only did it 'cause Kenny was being mean to Jinora," Kai mumbles, finally looking up. Ahh, so that explains it. Bolin's expression of confusion shifts to one of understanding.

"Jinora Windson," the principal says, "the first grader?" Kai nods.

"They're best friends," Bolin supplies. "Do everything together." A small smile comes onto his face.

"That may be," the principal says, "but punching a boy is still uncalled for. You'll have detention Kai, this time. And," the principal's lips twitch upwards, "I promise to make sure Kenny never bothers Jinora again."

"Good," Kai says, taking the principal by surprise. He doesn't even seem to care that he'll have detention. As the boy and Bolin leave her office, she can't help but smile softly.

Jinora has a very good friend by her side, and the principal hopes the little girl knows it.

_###_

They get into a fight once over a game of hide-and-seek when she's eight and he's nine. It's horrible and they don't talk for two whole days. But in the end, they make up and realize how silly the fight was in the end. They swear they'll never fight again. And for the most part, they stick to it. Or, at the very least, they stick to their promise of always making up in the end, anyway.

_###_

Kai's sitting in Aaron Burns' basement with a couple of other boys playing video games, when he looks down at his watch and realizes what time it is. He pauses the game and the others look to him quizzically as he gathers his bag next to the couch and goes to stand up. "Where're you going?" Aaron asks.

"Meeting Jinora at the park - we planned for four o'clock so I need to head over now," Kai explains. Aaron groans.

"Why do you always want to hang out with a fifth-grader? Whose a _girl,_" Aaron says, wrinkling his nose. Kai scowls at the fellow sixth-grader.

"She's my best friend," Kai tells him simply, and begins to climb the stairs. "See you guys later!" he calls.

The walk to the park is short, only five minutes or so, and when he arrives Jinora's already there, sitting on a bench. Her green bookbag, practically full to bursting, is beside her, and her face lights up when she sees him. He tries to ignore the way his heart flutters when she smiles. "Hey," he greets. He takes the spot beside her, setting down his own bag. "Got the candy?"

She pulls out two bags of skittles and some chocolate bars. "Used up all my pocket money. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to keep Ikki and Meelo away from this stuff."

He chuckles, because he can only imagine. He pops a skittle into the air and catches it in his mouth. "I don't even want to know... How's your mom, by the way?" Nobody had expected it, but Pema had gotten pregnant. She was almost five months along now. Kai finds it crazy that they'll be a baby running around Jinora's place soon, especially since he doesn't have any younger siblings.

"Morning sickness, but other than that it's the same old same old," she answers, opening up a chocolate bar and then taking a bite. "So, where were you this afternoon?"

"Playing video games at Aaron Burns' house," he says and her smile turns into a teasing one.

She raises an eyebrow, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Not wanting to keep hanging out with the most popular boy in both of our grades just to see me? My my Kai, I'm flattered."

Kai's cheeks are pink. "What can I say Jinora?" he teases. "You're my favourite person." She nudges his shoulder playfully, feeling touched because she knows it's true. They stay in the park for the rest of their Saturday afternoon, stealing candy from each other. Kai can't think of a better way to spend an afternoon.

_###_

Jinora rolls her eyes as the girls giggle by their lockers while Kai walks by, flashing her a smile. A smile just for her. She locks it away in her memory, heat rising to her cheeks. She knows what the girls think - what they _say. _That Kai is so cute and funny and oh, I wish he'd ask me to the school dance. Girls in grade seven are pretty predictable. And what they say doesn't bother her at all, because he smiles - just for her.

Kai tries to convince her to come to the grade seven-eight dance this Friday. She's not one for loud noises and parties so instead they hole up in the treehouse in her backyard. They bring lumpy sleeping bags and flashlights and try to scare the other with spooky ghost stories, all while eating way too much junk food (thanks to Bolin).

Eventually once it's almost three in the morning they quiet down but still talk for another hour. With Kai, she never seems to run out of things to say, even though after over five years of friendship you would think the conversations might slow down.

Meelo finds them in the morning, curled up in their sleeping bags with candy wrappers everywhere and a discarded flashlight that had rolled into the corner. And the two friends decide that this is their new tradition, at least once a month.

They stick to it.

_###_

It's his first day of high school and he's nervous. Which is stupid, really, because he's cheery and people like him quickly enough. But it's his first year where Jinora won't be there. She won't be there to sit with at lunch, or to walk all the way home there. For what feels like the first time in forever, she won't be there. It hurts in a sort of way he didn't know was possible.

His day isn't bad. He had a place to sit in the cafeteria and there's only one teacher who hates him so far. As soon as he gets home, walking all the way by himself (and it's _horrible_) he goes to call Jinora, only to find the phone ringing for him instead. The caller ID says it's Jinora. He picks up the phone and his words rush out exactly the same as hers: "I miss you."

They make another tradition: to talk for at least an hour every day. On weekends, that stretches onto six or more hours, even if they're not talking all the time. When Jinora finally gets to high school and they get to have lunch together, both are really happy. Something about Jinora just makes Kai feel really happy, he realizes, and he doesn't think it's just because she's his best friend.

He thinks about the way her smile still makes his heart flutter, even after five years. How it's been almost ten years of friendship and he looks forward to ten years more.

They read 'Romeo and Juliet' in class. Most of the girls think the ending's romantic. Kai wonders if that's love, because it seems like what he feels for Jinora is a lot stronger.

It scares him a little.

_###_

They go to the beach often that summer and build sandcastles like when they were young. They have more sleepovers, although Tenzin's starting to be stricter about them having them. Kai can't figure out why, at first, but when he does, he can barely look Jinora in the eye for a week.

From then on, he always makes sure their sleeping bags are at least three feet apart.

_###_

The second time Kai punches a boy on account of Jinora is one afternoon after English class. The guys are getting dressed for gym, and talking about the class. Due to Jinora's academic excellence, she had been bumped up into his grade eleven class. And Kai does not like the way the guys are talking about her. _At all._

"She was such a skinny thing when she was younger," Aaron Burns says. Kai had long stopped being friends with him. "Who knew she'd look like she does now."

So much for 'a dumb fourth-grader'. Kai tries to stifle the scowl on his face, pulling on his gym shirt with maybe a little too much force.

"I think I'll ask her out. Maybe even get lucky, if you know what I mean-"

WHAM.

As Kai sits outside the principal's office, he knows it was uncalled for (well no, not really) but he's still so angry he doesn't care about anything. Bolin comes by again (thank the Spirits it's not Mako) but under the circumstances, Bolin's not even mad.

After detention (for a week, this time) Kai heads to the park and sits on the rim of the empty sandbox.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice says, and Jinora plops down beside him. "Bolin told me what you did today, and why." She smiles ruefully at him. "Thanks, I guess." Her hands fold loosely around her knees. "But next time, just be reassured by the knowledge I never would have said yes to a single date with that scumbag."

It manages to pull a smile out of him - Jinora always manages to, somehow. The bag of skittles she's brought with doesn't hurt either. "What about this scumbag?" he asks, pointing to himself. She blinks in surprise, which is stupid, because this has been years in the making.

Instead of speaking, she simply leans forwards and kisses him. It's one of the best moments of his life. They sit on the rim of the sandbox for the rest of the evening, and once they're done their candy, they build a sandcastle. All is right with the world, in the end.

_###_

When he goes away to college, they Skype all the time, their policy of talking for at least an hour a day coming back into their lives. They meet on the weekends when they can, and for the most part, make it work.

It's hard being away and so busy all the time. It's harder still when Jinora goes to another university on the other side of the country. But they make it. People ask them how they do it. Quite honestly, they don't really know. They just have a connection that's never been there with anyone else and never want to let it go. She knows he loves skittles and he knows she doesn't love dances and they both know they love each other, and somehow, it's enough.

When they buy a house together after their wedding, they make sure it doesn't have a sandbox. Jinora has always loved sandboxes, but it always feels better to go to the one in the park.

"I love sandboxes," she tells him one day as they watch their own daughter play in one. Her eyes get misty, and Kai knows exactly what she's picturing, a similar sunny day twenty years ago.

He presses his lips against her cheek. "I do too."

_###_

Sometimes, you'll meet someone you have a connection with instantly. Sometimes, they'll stay for a while but eventually leave. Sometimes, you have to learn to let them go. And sometimes, if you're lucky, they'll be someone you ever only say 'See you later' to.

A connection can find you anytime, least of all when you expect it. And sometimes, if you're lucky, it'll find you when you're six years old and sitting in a sandbox on a sunny day and never leave you.

* * *

**Kainora week whoot-whoot! As some of you might have noticed, this is one of the oneshots from the poll in my profile. The other two most popular oneshot ideas - "20 Questions" and "Love is like the wind" - shall tie into the themes/prompts of Kainora week.**

**This story, Heart Thief, shall be dedicated to this year's Kainora Week, and future ones as well.**


	2. Day 2 - Wonder

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day two - wonder]  
(post-book 3 finale)

* * *

home

* * *

Jinora wonders about what Kai's life was like before she met him, sometimes. For the most part, she forgets. She forgets that when she first met him he was just a little too skinny, that his quick stance changes are from years of having running away being his best defense, that his fingers are so nimble and fast because he had to steal just to get by.

But when she remembers, she wonders. She tries piece together the little snippets of information that tumbles from his lips without him thinking. She knows a few things.

1. He's been an orphan his whole life, his parents leaving him at an orphanage. (He confesses the last part to her one day while it's raining, just like the night he was left on the orphanage's doorstep and he's holding back tears because _why didn't they want him_?)

2. The orphanage wasn't the best place to be so he ran away when he was young, and didn't really ever stop running until he was caught for stealing and put in another orphanage. This one was better, but there wasn't a lot of food. (She remembers her first harsh reminder of his old life, watching him wolf down his dinner as if scared it won't always be there during their first night at the Temple.)

3. He can't remember what his mother looked like. He was a little over a year old. For the most part, he tries his best not to think of them. (But she knows he likes to think he looks more like his father, but with his mother's hair and eyes.)

The pieces come together and she still doesn't know the whole picture. Part of her wonders if she wants to.

It's raining, so all of the airbenders have landed their sky bison and are holed up in caves, waiting to travel again. Jinora and Kai and the rest of her family are in one cave together. Her younger siblings are asleep and her parents, Tenzin especially, are catching up on some much needed sleep. Kai's still very much awake, and as the fire casts shifting shadows on his face, she can read his expression: he wants to say something but isn't sure how to phrase it.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

He seems taken aback by the contact at first, and then relaxes. She realizes suddenly that she's always the one initiating physical contact, and that he's never even hugged her back once. It hurts in a way, but makes sense. Who would've ever hugged him, or looked out for him even, on the streets? He had been all alone.

"Just thinking," he replies.

"About what?"

The only noise is the crackling fire, for a while. "The Temple," he says finally, sighing. "It was destroyed and everything but... it was still hard to leave it... It was the first place I ever felt like - like I was at _home, _you know? And now it's gone..."

Jinora scoots closer to him, unsure of what to do with her hands now. Should she put her hand on his shoulder again? She decides to go one step further and takes his hand, feeling grateful it's a little dark and hoping the darkness is hiding the furious blush growing on her cheeks. "They say home is where the heart is," she tells him, "wherever the people you love are, that's your home."

He smiles and nods his head slightly, seemingly letting her words sink in. Having nothing more to say, Jinora decides to try to go to sleep. Kai has a similar idea in mind, and they get into their sleeping bags, only a few inches away from one another.

"I guess that means all I have to do is be with you then," Kai mumbles, drifting off to sleep. Jinora freezes in the process of zipping up her bag, a warmth spreading rapidly through her. She smiles gently and looks down at Kai, who's snoring softly, and brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Jinora decides it doesn't really matter what happened in Kai's past. She'll be there for him no matter what. What matters is their future - although uncertain, full of traveling and conflict, trying to restore balance to the world and rebuild the air nation - is that they stay in each other's life. Because even though the wind is howling and Jinora's never liked storms, she feels perfectly at peace as she settles down to sleep near him.

Home was always a place, or her family, but now, she thinks, it might be wherever he is, too.

* * *

**Imagining Kai's life on the streets hurts me so much but I love it. There'll be lasting issues - most notably trust, and opening up to people. It was fun (and heartbreaking) to explore that.**

**Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows! :) Happy Kainora Week.**


	3. Day 3 - Mistake

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day two - mistake]

* * *

her boyfriend

OR,

3 Times Kai was Mistaken as Jinora's Boyfriend

* * *

_i._

The first time it had happened, it was with Yung.

Jinora was walking back from the library with some of the other airbenders, intent on finding Kai. There wasn't any particular reason, and although she had no idea how it had happened, but she seemed to always want to be around Kai. Or rather, things always seemed to be better when he was around. (And no, it didn't have anything to do with the butterflies in her stomach. At all.)

"Does anyone know where Kai is?" Because, as Jinora had gradually learned, there was a number of locations the boy could be at. The kitchen instantly sprang to mind, or the Meditation Pavilion, or the Airball Court, or... Really, she was just hoping to save some time.

"I think I saw your boyfriend under the big moon-peach tree," Yung answered, the airbender leaning against a tree. "You two have a date?"

She flushed, eyes widening. "W-what?" she spluttered, cheeks stained with red. Her usual easy flow of words was forgotten. "No, no - Kai's not my boyfriend." She did her best to ignore the slight stab of disappointment.

Yung smiled a little. "Oh, I thought you two were together."

Jinora shook her head, walking down the path towards the tree, hoping to get rid of her blush. _Your boyfriend. _She only hoped she wasn't blushing too much when she sat down next to Kai and he gave her his typical lopsided smile, and the typical butterflies in her stomach.

_ii._

The second time, it was in town.

Jinora and Kai were shopping, as teenagers their age did. Supplies ran low occasionally at the Temple, and although the air acolytes were more than happy to do the more 'menial' chores, Kai had jumped at the chance. For a nomadic people, once things had died down, they didn't usually travel much outside of the Temple. A day into town would be fun. So naturally, Kai had dragged Jinora along with him.

"And I was thinking we could stop at a book store," Kai told her happily, as she crossed an item off their shopping list, "before we head back to the Temple."

She smiled widely. She was almost done the book she was on, and wouldn't mind a new one. "Thanks Kai," she replied, leaning up to peck his cheek. The action had become normal for them, really, but it never failed to make them both turn red.

Before she knew it, their shopping was down, the sun was still high in the sky, and they had plenty of time for the book store. Which she figured Kai had already planned, due to the fact he knew how much time she could take, wanting to browse through all the books. When she had finally found two she wanted to take home, Kai said, "Let me pay for it."

If it had been anyone else, Jinora would've protested. She would've pulled out her coin purse and insisted she pay for it herself. But this was Kai, and she knew how much pride he had in paying for things after only being able to steal them for so long.

Kai handed the woman around the counter some bills, and grinning, he handed Jinora her new books. A faint blush rose in her cheeks as her fingers brushed against his, even for only a few seconds.

"Your boyfriend's very sweet," the woman said. Jinora and Kai glanced at each other, red in the face. Jinora made a soft noise, but couldn't find it in her to correct the woman. It didn't really matter in the end, right?

Besides, was the idea of Kai being her boyfriend really so ridiculous?

_iii._

"Your boyfriend's pretty cute, you know."

Jinora turned to the air acolyte girl, her cheeks pink and doing her best not to stare at Kai. Who's shirtless. And a broad-shouldered, muscular eighteen year old now. The summer day had been hot, and some of the airbender boys had taken their shirts off. But Kai... (Man was it getting hot in the shade or was it just her?)

"Oh, he's uh, we're not-" Jinora trailed off, the acolyte simply smiling.

"I know. Not officially, anyway." The teen smirked. "You might want to get a move on though." The acolyte winked at her and walked away, leaving Jinora feeling flustered.

"Hey."

She spun around, coming face to face with a shirtless Kai. Her face felt warm. "Hey," she greeted back. "Training hard?" If the sweat trailing down his neck and shoulders is any indication - Spirits, she swallowed hard.

"I thought I'd take a break, actually," he looked at her, a sudden shyness coming across his face, "want to join me? Like uh..." he refused to meet her eyes. "Date?"

She blinked, taken aback. "Uh sure." She smiled nervously, which is stupid, because this Kai, but he still gave her butterflies. "Can you, um, put a shirt back on first?"

He seemed just as surprised as she was, but then smiled smugly. "Oh?" he teased. She slapped his arm lightly. "Alright, alright, I'll go pull on some robes."

_iv._

"Did you hear? Kai and Jinora are dating."

"Took them long enough. I've been waiting for this for years. Pay up Ryu. Fifteen yuans."

The muttering quieted as Kai and Jinora walked down the hall, holding hands. They snickered as they passed the group of airbenders, having a pretty good idea on what the group was talking about.

"I can't believe people bet on us," Jinora said, giggling, half torn between amusement and disapproval - airbenders weren't supposed to gamble, strictly speaking. "Then again, Yung called it years ago."

"Looks like he's finally getting his pay day then," Kai said, leaning closer to her and brushing a her lips against hers in a quick kiss. It sent shivers up her spine and she squeezed his hand. "So, _girlfriend, _anything special you want to do today?"

"Well, _boyfriend," _she replied, playing along, "I thought a nice quiet day would suit the pair of us just fine." She smiled as he kissed her again. It felt nice to know that after all these years, Kai being her boyfriend was no longer a fact she would have to deny.

* * *

**I am by no means happy with this piece but eh, might as well put something out. As those of you who read "The thief and the airbender" already know (hi guys!) I was away from my lovely laptop for the past couple of days, explaining my lack of updates.**

**School's picking up again so I'm not sure how much I'll have to write, but rest assured, Kainora Week and everything else shall be completed.**

**Love you guys.**

**(And if you're not reading LoverlyLit or Amillionsmiles' Kainora Week stuff you guys are _missing out so go read it NOW. _And love it.)**

**Happy Kainora Week everyone!**


	4. Day 4 - Freedom

KAINORA WEEK - 2014

[day four - freedom]  
(set a few years after book 3)

* * *

earthly attachment

* * *

"Jinora, is everything alright?"

His tone has just a hint of worry, and still feeling numb, Jinora nods. "I just... couldn't do it," she says simply, gesturing somewhat hopelessly with her hands. His brow furrows - the spiritual side of airbending had always come so easily to her, he had thought this would be no different. Her father had been preparing her for a while for the process, and they had all been sure - Kai had been sure she would easily unlock her chakras.

It was something she had waited to do, due to the fact it was an intense process to undergo. Even more so than getting one's tattoos. Kai had been feeling worried all day and when he saw her, relief had swept over him. But now the anxiety had returned.

"What do you mean? How many chakras did you get open?" Kai tries to look her in the eye, but she refuses to look at him. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously. Once her hair had started to grow back, she had decided to let it, but it was still fairly short, a little longer than her hair had been the year before.

"All of them, until the last; the seventh. I was supposed to let go of my earthly attachments, and I..." she trails off, finally meeting his eyes.

The images that had flashed through her mind surface again. Images of her parents, siblings, the other airbenders, Korra and the others, and the face that had cropped up the most. That had overpowered everything else, so many happy memories blocking out everything else. Her strongest tether to the earth, her strongest connection. _Kai._

"And?" he prompts, gently, lips tugged downwards in a small frown of worry. They're only a few inches apart. She can see the different shades of green in his eyes, strands of hair that are curlier than others. His breath is warm.

She hadn't succeeded. She hadn't been able to achieve detachment, enlightenment - freedom of the highest form. But being with him makes part of her wonder why she even wanted to try to let him go.

"I couldn't let go," she says quietly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I couldn't let go... of _you._" She leans forward, and kisses him. His eyes are wide with surprise, at first, but then he relaxes and his hand reaches up to cup her cheek.

It's not a long kiss, but when she pulls away, she feels breathless. Her forehead rests against his, her cheeks warmth, and the same warmth rapidly spreading through her. Kai laces his fingers through hers', so cautiously, so gently, and she gives his hand a squeeze in return.

She decides, then and there, that freedom isn't achieved by opening the chakras. It's the way her heart soars as _he _kisses _her _this time, but he keeps her firmly planted on the ground. And she doesn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**Am I a romantic/sap at heart? Yes, yes I am.**

**Enjoy the sweetness of this one 'cause the next one shall have angst a plenty. (Sorry not sorry in advance.)**

**Happy Kainora Week everyone - love you guys.**


	5. Day 5 - Tattoos

KAINORA WEEK - 2O14

[day five - tattoos]

* * *

two lemurs with one moon-peach

* * *

Kai winced as the needle traced the arrow along his spine again, sharpening it; he gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. He was nineteen, a young man - and young men did not cry. (Okay, maybe his eyes were a little teary right now, but that was besides the point.)

"Do you want to take a break?"

The pressure eased off and Kai tried not to sigh with relief. He reached up to wipe his brow with the back of his hand, still surprised by the bright blue arrow on it. Thankfully, that tattoo had been finished a day ago. "A break might be good," he admitted hoarsely. Although it hurt to sit up, he cautiously did so. His spine and back still ached, as did his neck, but it was worth it when Tenzin handed him a drink.

"You're handling the pain well Kai," the airbending master told him. Kai cracked a smile.

"I just feel bad for Jinora having to go through this when she was eleven," he replied, before finishing the last of the onion and banana juice. At first, he had hated the taste, but now, he'd drink anything. Besides, once you got past the onions, and bananas, it really wasn't that bad. "It's hard for me, and I'm nineteen."

"Second Master of the new Air Nation," Tenzin reminded him, smiling faintly. Kai returned it. "Speaking of which, now that you and Jinora are older, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh?"

Kai tried to sound nonchalant, but his heart was racing. Spirits, was Tenzin going to try to give him the Talk or something? Mako and Bolin had already beat the older man to it and it had been scarring enough, thank you very much... As for Jinora, they had already been dating for almost three years, and there wasn't all that much to say anymore. Or at least Kai didn't think so.

"I know you love my daughter very much, and that she loves you. In fact, you remind me of my parents, a little." Tenzin smiled gently. Kai felt like he could breathe again. Okay, so it was nothing bad, but where exactly was Tenzin going with this? "So I have no qualms about letting you know, that whenever you see fit, you have my blessing to marry Jinora."

A lump formed in Kai's throat. He would be lying if he said he had never imagined him and Jinora tying the knot, one day, or that he never imagined the day being within the next year or so, now that they were officially adults. But he hadn't been imagining he would get Tenzin's permission like this.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, smiling tearfully. Was it his imagination or did Tenzin just quickly wipe his eyes? Kai quickly did the same. (That would be their little secret). An awkward silence filled the air, and Kai flexed his shoulders before hurriedly saying, "So, we should probably get back to the tattooing?"

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Of course."

* * *

When Jinora saw Kai later on in the day, she noted that he looked extremely happy. _It must be because of his new tattoos, _she figured, and they did suit him, although she missed his hair. It was only a few months later after he had put a ring on her finger she realized her assumption had been wrong.

* * *

******This was inspired by a kainora headcanon, i think, from officialkainora on tumblr, but i can't remember who said it - if you know, please let me know! :) ****These are going to get out very slowly, but I _am _going to finish Kainora Week. Only two more days to go! :3**

**And if you're not ready for book 4 clap your hands *aggressively claps hands while crying* I am ready for the new Kainora moments, though. :D**

**And this chapter title was based off the saying "two birds with one stone". Yeah. (Why did I feel the need to point that out?)**

**Anyways, thank you all for your reviews/favourites/follows. Love you guys! **


End file.
